


Once in a Lifetime

by villapolyrollyrosie



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: 80's Music, 90's Music, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexuality, Internalized Homophobia, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villapolyrollyrosie/pseuds/villapolyrollyrosie
Summary: The year is 1995, and the losers are quickly approaching their departure to college; The events of six years before still fresh in their minds. As it turns out, summer in Derry wasn't so terrible after all.But of course, we all know, one summer can change everythingAka Richie is obliviously dating a girl, and Eddie doesn't know how to process it, drama ensues.(Basically, each chapter is inspired/named after a song from the 80's & 90's. Also, ratings may change later down the road)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 9





	Once in a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the fic is based off the Talking Heads song of the same name if anyone was curious, I highly recommend it.
> 
> The song for this chapter is "You spin me round" by Dead or Alive. Honestly its such a ridiculous song that doesn't at all reflect the mood of the chapter but it got stuck in my head as I was writing.  
> \--  
> Thank you for reading :)

"Really, a fucking Carnival? Do you even know how gross all this equipment is?" scrambled Eddie, attempting to keep himself away from anything unsanitary. "Eddie, relax. We're here to have fun, not listen to you bitch all damn day about some disease that doesn't even exist yet, so hush" said Beverly, rolling her eyes whilst making a beeline toward the carnival games. Eddie huffed, there was no way this was going to be any fun.

Derry High had decided to throw an end of the year celebration, so naturally the losers were inclined to investigate. Eddie, Beverly, Ben, Mike, Bill, and Stan had all shown up at their designated meetup spot, yet Richie was nowhere to be found. While it was probably no big deal, Eddie still found himself worried about where he could have been.

Glancing around nervously, he quickly followed Beverly to the tents where carnies had come to swindle them of all their money entice them in their games. With her was Bill and Ben, as Mike and Stan had gone off to the funhouse to do lord knows what.

Eddie was essentially the odd man out, and there wasn't really much he could do about it. He was already wary of this stupid carnival,(as a certain clown had left a bad taste in his mouth when it came to anything related to the godamn circus) and it made him painfully aware of the fact that Richie was almost always with him when the group was divided.

Richie had been absent from the group a lot more recently, with less and less believable excuses to boot. It was either a "miscommunication" or he flat out ignored everyone in favour of whatever he was doing. His drastic change in behavior was impacting all of the losers, but especially Eddie, yet he didn't understand quite why he felt so strongly.

Until he did.

Eddie spotted Richie from behind, his lanky frame and vibrant orange shirt caused him to stick out like a sore thumb, yet that wasn't what bothered Eddie so much. Richie had his arm around a girl, and a pretty girl at that. It was Betty Ripscom from their Economics class, and she was laughing at every word that left Richies mouth. Eddie watched as the couple entered the teacups, her long black hair whipping in the wind as the ride spun round and round. He watched as they seemingly melted into each other's gaze, and finally, as the ride came to a stop, he watched Betty tiptoe up to Richie's face, and plant a kiss on his lips. Suddenly Eddie felt like watching any more of this would kill him. He could feel his stomach acid making him feel sick, he wanted to throw up, to pass out, to do anything that wasn't standing here in the middle of a Carnival that he didn't want to go to in the first place. So he made the executive decision to leave.

As Eddie pushed his way through the crowds of people, he fought back stinging tears threatening to fall. He had never been this confused and upset in his life. Somehow managing to reach the school's parking lot, Eddie found himself dry heaving into a trashcan, desperately fumbling for his keys. He just wanted to get out of there, no matter the cost. Of course however, he heard a jingling sound, and groaned as his keys hit the pavement. "God dammit, that is so gross" he mumbled, bending down to pick up his keys, but he felt a hand in its place. "Ed's?" said Richie's voice, "you okay? I saw you run off" Eddie immediately retracted his hand. "Fine! I'm okay! All good!" He stuttered, feeling tears prick back up at his eyes. Richie hurt to look at. Everything just hurt. "Thanks for my keys!" He yelled whilst running, desperate for the sanctuary that was his car.

Once on the road, Eddie found himself alone with his thoughts, and the silence was deafening. Why was Richie hiding that he had a girlfriend? When did he even have the time to find one? And BETTY of all people, who didn't even like him! Eddie couldn't help himself from crying, he didn't understand why he was so upset, as it was natural for friends to move on to other walks of life. But this felt different, the kind of different that left you wondering what was ever the same in the first place.

…

"Has anyone s-seen Eddie?" Asked a worried Bill, his brows knitted into a face of confusion. "I-I swear, he was j-just w-with us" he said motioning to Beverly and Ben. The Losers had regrouped to ride the ferris wheel, but a certain hypochondriac was nowhere to be found. "I remember seeing him by the parking lot" shrugged Stan, "but that's all I know, 'guess he just didn't feel like being here anymore" he continued nonchalantly. "Eddie doesn't ever just leave without saying anything though, I think he's incapable of shutting up" laughed Bev, "but really, I hope he's alright. It's never good to hear that one of us has gone MIA" she said solemnly. The rest of the loser's agreed. After the events of six years ago, there was no leaving anyone left behind. "I'll go see if he's home and drag him back here if he is, sound good?" Said Beverly, fishing her keys out of her purse. Ben seemed to sadden as she walked away, but quickly resumed his calm exterior. "W-well, while we w-wait, why don't w-we go get s-something to eat?" Bill said, trying to lighten the group's mood. The remaining losers hummed in agreement, making their way to the food trucks stationed by the winding line to the ferris wheel.

"So d-does anyone know what's g-going on with R-Richie?" Asked Bill through a mouthful of deep-fried oreos. "H-He hasn't b-been answering a-any of our calls". The others shrugged. "I heard he's dating Betty Ripscom, good for him" said Ben, leafing through a copy of Moby Dick. "Dude, did you seriously bring a book to the Carnival?" snickered Stan, who was stretched out on the table. "Is that all y-you guys know?" Bill probed, "yeah" said the losers in unison. Yet there was a tense silence, something felt off.

"Damn, I hope Bev's back soon, these lines are crazy" said Ben, trying to make conversation "yeah, I'm sure that's the reason" said Mike with a grin, earning a high five from Stan. Ben went bright red, and was suddenly very preoccupied with the funnel cake sitting on the picnic bench in front of him. The other losers laughed lightly, and promptly waited for Bev's return, hopefully with Eddie in tow.

What they didn't know was that Beverly was currently cradling Eddie in her arms, choking out small sobs. The radio was on in the living where Sonia was sleeping, faintly playing songs Eddie was too exhausted to care about.

...

"Have you ever considered that you're in love with Richie?"

_"You spin me right round baby, right round, like a record baby right round, round, round."_


End file.
